The Puffinator
by Dooly
Summary: Mojo Jojo creates the ultimate weapon to destroy the girls - has he gone too far? Story Complete.
1. Default Chapter

The Puffinator  
  
By Dooly  
  
A small warning: this story is a lot darker than my first one. It's more violent, and at least one of the major characters is going to die. I'm guessing that the correct rating is PG13, but if anyone feels it should be moved up to an R, let me know.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yes Mayor? Mojo-Jojo is destroying Townsville? We'll be right there! Buttercup, Bubbles, let's go!!"  
  
It had been a typical day for the Powerpuff girls: studying the alphabet at Pokey Oaks kindergarten, playing with their classmates, watching Puppet Pals on TV- and now, it looked like they would have their typical fight with their arch-enemy, the super-intelligent green-skinned chimpanzee, Mojo-Jojo.  
  
Bubbles sighed as she zoomed through the sky to Central Townsville. "Couldn't he have waited until "Ponypuff Parade" was over? I'm missing the best part!"  
  
"Who cares about that dumb ol' baby show! - Now I'll have a chance to try out that new tae-kwon-do move I've been practicing! On someone other than you, that is, Bubbles..", Buttercup swung her fist in the air above Bubbles' head.  
  
Bubbles eyes started to tear up, and her mouth started to wobble.  
  
Buttercup sighed in disgust "Ugh, Bubbles, I was just-"  
  
Bubbles began wailing, and zoomed ahead "Blossom, Buttercup tried to hit me, and she called me a baby!"  
  
"I did not!" Buttercup folded her arms and glowered at her sisters. "Why am I always getting blamed for stuff I don't even do?"  
  
"Girls, knock it off, we have serious business to attend to!" Blossom continued to focus her supersonic hearing on the cries of distress she heard ahead of her.  
  
"Serious business? Hah! When's the last time Mojo came up with anything we couldn't handle? He's probably just got some stupid ray gun or giant robot like he always does".  
  
Outside of Townsville Central Market, Mojo was once again raising havoc in the city. He did indeed have a laser cannon, and was firing randomly into a crowd of people. Panicked citizens ran screaming in terror, trampling over the wounded and dying in their attempt to escape the lethal beams.  
  
"Muahahahahaha! Run citizens of Townsville, run away back to your homes and cower in fear from my wrath! Call for your saviours, the PowerPuff Girls! Know that when I am finished today, there will be no more PowerPuff Girls! Then, you will call in vain! There will be nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! I, Mojo Jojo, will rule this city uncontested by anyone!"  
  
Mojo aimed his cannon at a passing delivery van - the resulting explosion sent out a huge ball of fire. Several citizens were caught in the blast and ran screaming, covered in flames.  
  
Suddenly, a chill wind blew past the burning pedestrians, and they were covered in a layer of ice which effectively doused the fire.  
  
"Thanks, Blossom", one man managed to get out from his blistered and frozen mouth.  
  
"No problem, good people", Blossom answered, slightly out of breath from the use of her power. "And remember to stop, drop and roll if you ever find yourself on fire again!"  
  
"Wheeee!" Bubbles slid on the ice that had formed on the pavement between the frozen victims.  
  
"Bubbles, lets go! We have work to do"  
  
"Don't worry, Blossom - Buttercup's got it under control, see?"  
  
Buttercup was diving down at Mojo from above, dodging laser shots as she went. "Alright, Mojerk, you've had your fun for today! Now, its time to pay the price!"  
  
Mojo fired his cannon at her, missing yet again. "Curses! If she would just hold still, I would be able to destroy her with my new super-enhanced megatronic laser, version 2.3, but she - Aaaaahhhh!"  
  
Buttercup went into a spinning kick directed at Mojo's face. He threw himself to the ground just before she made contact, then rolled quickly to face her and fired off another shot.  
  
Buttercup had already swung around and was aiming a kick as the beam shot towards her. She dodged it, but not quite fast enough - the green ray made contact with her right leg.  
  
She fell to the ground and writhed in agony "Ow!, my leg, my leg!!"  
  
Mojo and the two other puffs gaped at Buttercup: her entire leg below the knee had disintegrated, and blood was gushing out onto the pavement under her.  
  
Blossom's face quickly turned from one of astonishment to one of rage. "Mojooo!!!!"  
  
Mojo recovered from his shock at his success, and swung around to face Blossom. It was too late. Blossom kicked his weapon from his hand, and proceeded to cover him in a rain of punches and kicks which quickly rendered him unconscious. She continued to pound on his limp body "No one hurts my sisters, you stupid dumbheaded jerk,!" she screamed.  
  
"Blossom, stop!" Bubbles shrill voice cut into her mind, clearing away some of her blind anger.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Blossom, look at Buttercup!" The green puff now lay quietly on the sidewalk, her face a pale white.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Buttercup!" She noticed several squad cars pulling up to the scene. "The police will take care of Mojo, let's get her home!"  
  
Blossom tore off a piece of her dress to bind up Buttercup's stump - the cloth turned red almost immediately, but the flow of blood slowed down considerably.  
  
The two girls carefully lifted their sister and flew back towards home.  
  
The Professor was in his top-secret laboratory, revising his formula to turn apples into oranges, when the girls burst through the basement door.  
  
"Professor, Buttercup's hurt, bad!" Blossom and Bubbles chimed.  
  
"My little girl!" The professor ran to get his emergency medical kit, and in no time had Buttercup's leg cleaned and bandaged properly. Once the immediate danger was over, he collapsed, weak from relief. "I think she'll be ok. She's lost a lot of blood, though. I'll need one of you girls to give her some of yours - I'd give her mine, but unfortunately, I'm pretty sure it's not compatible."  
  
"She can have some of mine, Professor", said Bubbles, hesitantly. "If I hadn't been playing around, we might have stopped Mojo before this happened."  
  
"Now, Bubbles, don't go blaming yourself for what happened. I know you would do anything in your power to help out your sister. It's very brave of you to volunteer."  
  
Buttercup's eye's fluttered open. "Wha..whaat happened?" Memory quickly returned to her. "That jerk Mojo blew my foot off - when I get my hands on him - uhh," she hovered in the air for a moment, then sank back onto the table.  
  
"Take it easy, sweetie, you're going to be pretty weak for a while yet. You need your rest." The Professor laid his hand on Buttercup's shoulder. "For the moment we should all just be thankful that you made it through"  
  
"But Professor, what about my leg? Am I gonna need a fake one like Joey has in class?"  
  
"Actually, Buttercup, this accident gives me a chance to put a hypothesis of mine to the test. Judging from the way in which you girls developed new cells when you've been hurt before, I think there's a good chance your tissues will completely regenerate, given enough time"  
  
"Huh? Is that a good thing?" Buttercup stared blankly at the Professor.  
  
"He means he thinks your leg will grow back," said Blossom smugly.  
  
"Really? Cool, just like a lobster!" Buttercup examined her bandaged stump with interest.  
  
"Is that true?" asked Bubbles doubtfully, looking towards the Professor for confirmation.  
  
"Sure it is." retorted Buttercup. " I saw it on 'Gross and Icky Science' last week."  
  
"The process may take some time, however," interrupted the Professor. "I can try to fashion an artificial limb for you in the meantime if you'd like."  
  
"Sure, Professor, I can think of a few things I might need it for - like kicking Mojo's butt!"  
  
Bubbles smiled. "I don't think you'll have to worry about it, Buttercup. Blossom did a pretty good job of that!"  
  
Buttercup and Bubbles broke into giggles, but Blossom just flushed, remembering how much danger she had put Buttercup in by her loss of control.  
  
The Professor quickly prepared Buttercup and Bubbles for the transfer of blood.  
  
"Will it hurt, Professor?" asked Bubbles, looking with interest at the duranium tipped needle.  
  
"Well, you'll probably feel a little pinch. But I'm sure its nothing a couple of big girls like you can't handle. Isn't that right, Buttercup?"  
  
"Huh?" Buttercup had been intently studying a picture of an internal combustion engine on the wall. "Oh, yeah, no problem- he, he"  
  
A sly smile appeared on Bubbles face. "What's the matter, Buttercup? Not afraid of a little old needle, are yah?"  
  
"Me? No way! I ain't scared of nothin!"  
  
"It's alright Buttercup, just watch how easy it is with Bubbles!" said the Professor, as he inserted the needle into the blonde puff's arm.  
  
"I said, I'm not afraid!" Buttercup restated, but beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and she flinched as the Professor repeated the process on her own arm. "See, no problem!" she said when he was finished, relief filling her voice.  
  
"Sure, Buttercup!" Bubbles smiled at her sister, happy that she was alive and unwilling to tease her any further about her phobia.  
  
After the blood transfer had been completed, the Professor carried Buttercup up to the girls' bedroom and tucked her into bed.  
  
"Professor, if I have to stay in bed, can I at least watch TV?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Maybe later, I think for now you'd better just-" the professor broke off as he noticed that Buttercup had already fallen asleep. After rechecking her pulse, he kissed her on the forehead, then left her to some much need recuperation time.  
  
********  
  
Another person who felt the need for some recovery was Mojo Jojo. He awoke several hours after the battle to find himself lying on the floor of his usual prison cell with his wounds crudely bandaged. With a groan, he hauled himself to his feet using the prison bars, and began banging on them with his fist. "Hey! I wish to speak to a person of authority at this institution regarding my condition, as I have received multiple injuries to my person for which have only received minimal attention from the medical staff, and I require more of their administrations in order to -"  
  
A passing prison guard broke into his monologue "Can it, Mojo. You know if you didn't try escaping from the hospital ward within half an hour of being there they might let you stay there longer. Now shut your trap or it's solitary for a week."  
  
Mojo glared at the guard but managed to keep quiet until he had turned the corner, when he resumed talking under his breath. "Curse those Powerpuff Girls; once again they have been victorious whereas I have failed. My plans have not been success - hey wait a minute! I was not completely unproductive in my most recent attack! My megatronic laser cannon was successful at hurting that atrocious green Powerpuff girl. That is to say, she no longer has one of the lower extremities on her body which was the cause of a great deal of discomfort to myself in previous combat situations! My newest weapon has the capability to actually destroy their cellular structures!"  
  
Excited by this realization, Mojo began to pace back and forth in his cell. "I must devise a plan that utilises my newest discovery to its maximum potential. I must find a way to not only remove one limb from one girl, but to remove all three girls entirely from existence. I must-" Mojo groaned as his frantic gesturing reminded him of his recently acquired injuries "I must recuperate for a while before I begin planning my plan". He managed to stumble over to his bunk before falling back into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. I changed the rating to R because of the violence and suggested sexual activity. Hairy Gregory, funny you should mention large amounts of duranium (sweatdrop!). BTW, its' great that you take the time to review so many people's stories!  
  
I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is:  
  
Characters copyright Cartoon Network  
Chapter 2  
  
Three days after the battle, everything seemed to be back to a normal schedule. Buttercup enjoyed showing off her prosthetic limb to everyone at school, and was given detention after using it as a bonkstick on the twins Floyd and Lloyd Floyjoydson. Her leg had, indeed, begun to grow back, which meant the Professor had to make adjustments to the artificial leg to compensate.  
  
One day after school, Blossom approached her casually. "Buttercup - if you feel well enough, I'd like us all to spend some time in the training room."  
  
Buttercup looked up with suspicion, "What, you think I'm losing my touch?'  
  
Blossom sighed "I just think we need to work together better as a team. If everything had been done according to plan last time, we wouldn't have had so much trouble."  
  
Buttercup made a sound of disgust. "Mojo got lucky, that's all."  
  
"Buttercup, we've been hit by his lasers before, and they've never done that much damage. What if he "gets lucky" with a shot to your head next time?"  
  
Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll practice. But we gotta start at level 11 at least - I'm not fighting any more giant slugs!"  
  
"That sounds fine, Buttercup. With three of us working together, even level 11 shouldn't be much of a problem." The girls collected Bubbles, who was catching up with the neighbourhood gossip at the birdfeeder, and headed towards the danger room.  
  
*****  
  
Some days later, Mojo Jojo was back in his lair, putting the final touches on his most recent invention.  
  
"Yes, yes!! Finally, I have created the ultimate weapon to destroy the Powerpuff girls! This state-of-the-art, fully self-operational, intelligent assassination system with chemical X sensors for targeting its victims, multi-layered duranium armour, infrared vision for combat in low light conditions, high-speed 360 degree rotation and quick firing capabilities with my newly devised deadly laser will surely mean the doom of the defenders of Townsville. World, I give you the Puffinator!"  
  
Mojo threw out his arm dramatically to indicate the object of his rant; a small, very primitive looking humanoid robot stood on the pedestal before him. Approximately three feet in height, its body resembled a collection of boxes stacked on top of each other, and sported clumsy cylindrical arms and legs. A small, blue triangle was imbedded in its chest, and the outlines of a variety of panels could be seen in other locations on its body.  
  
"Hmmm- it is really in need of a makeover. A new name, too. Ah, heck, lets give it a test run." Mojo held up a small remote and pressed the large, red button on the top of it. The Puffinator didn't budge.  
  
"It seems like it still has a few bugs in its system. Oh well, I will proceed using the manual controls." He flipped a panel open on the back of the robot, revealing a similar red button below a simian shaped handprint. Pressing this button resulted in a whirring sound from the interior of the machine. Mojo flipped the panel shut again, and waited. The Puffinator's narrow eye slits lit up a dull pink. A monotone voice crackled out from its speaker-like mouth "Bzzzt- All systems fully operational- Beep! Current assignment- destroy all chemical X life forms."  
  
"Yes, it is working!" Mojo smiled a wide, pointy-toothed, grin and waited for the robot to proceed.  
  
A small, circular panel opened in the top of the androids head, and an antenna slowly emerged from it. "Locating nearest chemical X life form. Bleep!"  
  
Mojo leaned on a table, drumming his fingers. "Boy, I have really got to work on the speed of the operating system."  
  
The robots head turned in the direction of the super villain, and its eyes lit up bright red. "Chemical X life form detected. Proceeding with annihilation."  
  
"Oh, shit-" Mojo pressed the red button on his remote frantically, to no avail. The robot smoothly raised one of its tubular arms and made a motion with its wrist. Its hand flipped open, and folded in on itself to form an aiming site. One of Mojo's newly designed laser guns emerged from the inside of the arm. The evil genius had just enough time to duck behind one of the numerous large machines in his lab before the Puffinator fired. The machine disintegrated in a large shower of sparks and molten metal.  
  
Mojo ducked behind a workbench and shouted "Override command Delta three four niner X-ray thirty ni- Aaahh! The monkey was thrown backwards as his cover was once again blown into smithereens by the attacking robot.  
  
As he ran deeper into the lab to escape his creation, the villain muttered to himself. "Curses, the destruction of Mojo is not what I was hoping for! In fact, it is one of the least favourable options that I can think of at this time. I must escape and devise a new strategy!" He leapt into his egg-shaped flying machine, and blasted off into the distance, narrowly escaping being blown to smithereens by another blast from his megatronic laser.  
  
The Puffinator lowered its arm, and began rotating its antennae once again. "Bzzt.. locating chemical X life forms - life forms located. Bling! Begin tracking procedure." The robot patiently made its way across the observatory and down the long staircase. As it reached the base of the mountain, wheels appeared from panels in the bottom of its feet, and it began to pick up speed, heading in the direction of Pokey Oaks suburb.  
  
****** The young woman cringed in fear as the shadows of her aggressors loomed over her. She threw her purse to the ground at her feet, and covered her eyes. One of the dark figures reached down and picked the purse up. After rummaging around for a while, he came out with a handful of money and a drivers' licence. He glanced at the name on the licence before throwing it to the ground along with the purse.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Christine," said the smooth, oily voice. "We're gonna let you go - but first we're gonna have a little fun - Gangreen Gang style!" Ace flipped open his switchblade and leered at the girl, as the gang broke into laughter around him.  
  
The young woman opened her mouth to scream, but Snake, who had sidled round behind her, clamped his hand over her mouth. "Don't sssssay anything, pleassse, we don't want no Powerpuff Girlssssss ssspoilin our party."  
  
"Yeah, don' you worry, baby!" Little Arturo chimed in. "We ain' gonna hurt you, jes relax and enjoy yourself, ok?"  
  
"Thhppt!" said Grubber, who had been on lookout at the top of the alleyway.  
  
The gang all turned around to look out onto the street "Big Billy see funny little man!" Billy smiled and ran down the alley to find out more  
  
"What the hell is that thing? Ace and the others stared out as a small metal man rolled past the entrance of the alleyway. The girl, seeing an opportunity, dodged out from between the gang members and ran quickly down the street  
  
"Ace, Ace she's getting away!" Arturo waved his arms frantically.  
  
"Ah, let her go, we got the money." Ace strolled out onto the street to stand in front of the Puffinator, which rolled slowly to a stop. "What do we have here? Looks like an escapee from some geeks' toy collection."  
  
"Careful, Accccce, What if itsss dangeroussss?" Snake peered down cautiously at the android. For his concern, he received an uppercut to his jaw.  
  
"Yous guys think I'm scared of a tin can like this? I ain't met nothin that scares me yet!" Ace bragged.  
  
"How about the Powerpuff-" Snake was cut off by another blow to the head.  
  
"Shaddup, I'm busy!" Hands in his pocket, Ace peered more closely at the small metal machine in front of him. The Puffinator attempted to roll around Ace, but he moved to one side, blocking its path again. "Where d'ya think you're goin, shorty?" The gang joined him in laughing at his witticism. He placed a foot on the robot, and pushed, attempting to knock it over. The Puffinator didn't budge. Ace raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Whoah, what's this thing made outta, solid lead?"  
  
Crackling noises began to come from the speaker grate. "Bzzt - obstruction blocking targeted chemical X life forms - proceeding with clearance measures."  
  
The robot lifted up its arms, and began the process of extracting the laser guns.  
  
"Whoah, gonna get tough on us, huh? Billy, sic 'em!" Ace commanded.  
  
"Big Billy smoosh!" Big Billy ran over and did a belly flop onto the Puffinator. "Oof! Big Billy got stomach ache!"  
  
Ace sighed and put his head in his hand. "Billy, how many times do I gotta tell you, you're not a rock anymore."  
  
"Ooohh" came Billy's reply, then "Eeeeeeaaaaah!" as a large hole was blown in his midsection by the laser below him.  
  
"Eeewww!" "Yechh!" "Aaaah!" The other gang members gave out various cried of disgust and horror as they were splattered by Billy's blood, internal organs, and bits of the pizza he had eaten for dinner that night.  
  
"Billy no feel so good-" he managed before blood trickled out of his mouth and he fell silent. The Puffinator rose out from the gaping hole in Billy's middle, and began firing with both lasers.  
  
"Guys, let's amscray!" Ace could not keep the panic from creeping into his voice, turning it into a high-pitched whine.  
  
The remaining Gangreen Gang turned and fled in four separate directions. The Puffinator spun about at its "waist" with remarkable speed, picking off the hooligans with little difficulty. Only Snake managed to escape round the corner back into the alleyway, where he dove into a dumpster, cowering and praying to no one in particular "Puh- pleassse, let me get out of this messss, and I pu- puh- promise that Ssssanford D. Engelberry will be on the sssss-ssstraight and narrow from now on!" He listened fearfully, but heard nothing except the rats in the garbage scrambling to get away from the new occupant of the bin.  
  
"Obstacle cleared-Bleep! Proceeding to close in on designated target-" As the Puffinator trundled on its way, a small robotic arm fixed with a nozzle came out of one of the panels on its side, and began spurting liquid onto the android's body, washing away the gore from its most recent battle. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Whaam! The door to the Powerpuff Girls' sububurban home fell forwards into the hallways. Professor Utonium frowned. "Girls how many times have I told you to open the door before you enter the house?" he began, "I think it's about time we had a talk about. well hello, what do we have here?" He stopped in surprise as he saw that the perpetrator in the misdemeanour was actually a small, silver-grey android. "Aww, isn't he cute." The Professor smiled down at the Puffinator. "Hello, little guy, where did you come from?"  
  
"Bleep! Must destroy chemical X life forms." The robot ignored the man standing before it and began down the hallways towards the stairs.  
  
"Really! Well I'll let the girls know." The Professor called up to the Powerpuff's room. "Girls! There's an evil robot here to destroy you!"  
  
Three streaks of light appeared quickly at the top of the stairs. "What the." Blossom started in surprise.  
  
"That's a robot? I had to pause 'Puppet Pals Eternal Combat' for this? Well, let's get it over with!" She zoomed down and gave the Puffinator a strong blow to the head, then started back in shock, holding her hand. "Yow! That hurt! She glanced at where she had punched the android - there was not even a dent in the shiny metal.  
  
"Woah, that thing must be made of solid duranium!" exclaimed the Professor. "Girls, be careful! I think our little friend here might be more trouble than he looks!"  
  
As they were speaking, the robot raised its arms and the laser guns again appeared from their hidden ports.  
  
"Uh oh!" Buttercup suddenly recognized the weaponry being pointed at them. "Bubbles, get away from it!" She slammed into Bubbles, who had been approaching the scene, staring curiously at the robot's antenna. Grabbing Bubbles' arm, she pulled her away from the android just as it began firing its lasers.  
  
"What's the matter, Buttercup?" asked Bubbles, knowing her sister was not generally one to back down from a fight.  
  
"It's using Mojo's lasers, the ones that can hurt us! Don't let them touch you!"  
  
The girls began flying around the room, dodging the laser blasts.  
  
A random shot blew past Professor Utonium, narrowly missing him and burning a hole in the sleeve of his lab coat. "Uh, girls, I'll be in the lab if you need me." Smiling nervously, he backed away, then quickly turned and ran down into the basement, leaving the door open a crack so he could peer out at the battle.  
  
Blossom turned and quickly assessed the situation. "Girls, Starburst formation!"  
  
The girls worked together, shooting energy beams from their hands to form a triple beam with enough force to destroy a large suspension bridge. They had nearly completed the movement when they were forced to disperse as several laser blasts flew towards them, blowing large holes into the wall behind them.  
  
"It's too fast!" called out Buttercup. "We gotta keep moving! Try using your eyebeams!"  
  
"Good call, Buttercup!" yelled Blossom from across the room. The girls continued to fly around the room dodging lasers, and managed to get a few good hits in with their laser eyes, but to no avail - their shots bounced harmlessly off the robot, and only succeeded in adding further damage to the house.  
  
The living room was virtually destroyed - large charred holes riddled the walls and most of the furniture in the room. A picture which had been hanging tenuously from a ruined wall crashed down onto the floor near the laboratory entrance.  
  
The Professor's voice came out from the crack in the basement door "Use the Dynamo!"  
  
"Huh?" the girls turned around to look at the Professor.  
  
"Uh, I mean, go to Mojo's place and talk to him - try to find out if this thing has any weaknesses!"  
  
"But Professor!" Blossom protested, dodging another blast that put their TV set out of commission "We can't leave you here with the robot!"  
  
"It won't hurt me, its programmed only to attack beings with chemical X in their make-up!" the Professor called out. "Please go girls, its too dangerous for you to continue fighting like this!"  
  
"The Professor's right, we're not getting anywhere! Let's go see Mojo!" said Blossom.  
  
"But Blossom, how can we be sure it won't really hurt the Professor?" asked Buttercup worriedly.  
  
"Let's fly out a little ways, and see if it follows us". All three girls zoomed out of the front door and down the block, keeping their home in sight.  
  
A short time later, the Puffinator could be seen exiting the front door. Its antenna began whirling, and it started heading towards them.  
  
"That's good enough for me! Let's go!" said Blossom, and the three girls headed over to the lair of Mojo Jojo.  
  
They arrived at the observatory to find it deserted, and partially destroyed. "Looks like Mojo had trouble with the robot, too," observed Bubbles, looking at the familiar laser holes in the walls of Mojo's lab.  
  
"Of course!" Blossom said in sudden realization "He mutated in the explosion that created us, so he has chemical X in his make-up as well! Well, if the robot didn't get him, he's probably long gone from here. Let's look around anyway, and see if we can find anything!"  
  
After about 10 minutes, the girls regrouped in the centre of the observatory. "I didn't find much," said Blossom.  
  
"Me neither," said Buttercup.  
  
"I didn't find anything either, 'cept this nice picture of the robot." Bubbles flew up, holding up a blueprint labelled "The Puffinator" with a detailed drawing of the android, and various explanatory notes written alongside it.  
  
"Bubbles, that's terrific! This'll tell us all about that botstrosity!" Blossom zoomed over quickly and began studying the plan.  
  
"Hmmm, there's a shut-off switch at the back, but it looks like it can only be operated by Mojo."  
  
"The antennae's not made of duranium," said Bubbles hesitantly, pointing the relevant areas of the drawing. "Couldn't we.."  
  
"Break it off? I think that the tracking mechanism inside the robot would still be able to detect us, just not for as wide an area. Besides, it looks like there are a couple of back-up antennae," Blossom said, examining the blueprint.  
  
Buttercup shoved in between her two sisters, trying to get a better look. "What's that triangle thingee on the front do?"  
  
"Hmmm - it looks like it's the cover for some kind of attachment outlet" Blossom studied the picture more closely. "It looks like Mojo can connect some additional weapons to it, or something."  
  
"Hey, that means it must connect to the robot's insides!" Buttercup zoomed into midair excitedly.  
  
"Good thinking, Buttercup!" said Blossom. "If we can get behind that cover, a blast of laser vision to its circuitry might be enough to put that thing out of commission!" She paused for thought. "But it's too dangerous. We don't know if it will work. And we can't get close enough to it without risking getting hit by the laser."  
  
"Blossom, Buttercup, it's here!" squealed Bubbles. The two girls turned to see the Puffinator standing in the doorway, lasers fully extended.  
  
"Well, if you've got a better plan, you better tell us now, cause here we go!" shouted Buttercup, as the three girls sprang into the air and began once again to dodge the lethal beams.  
  
"Let's see if we can reflect the beams back at the robot!" yelled Blossom, ripping a piece of heavy, shiny metal off of a random machine. "Hey, stupid, over he." was all she managed to get out before a laser beam shot through the air directly towards her. She dodged to the side and held out the piece of metal. A neat hole through the centre of it was all she got as a result.  
  
"It didn't work! Maybe if we drop something really heavy on it."  
  
Buttercup dodged a beam a little too slowly, a mistake which cost her a hole in her dress and a small gash in her side. "Blossom, there's no other way! I'm going for the triangle!"  
  
"Be careful Buttercup!" Blossom yelled, as her sister dove in a spiralling pattern towards the Puffinator. The pink puff flew in closer to the robot, using her eyebeams on it in an attempt to draw its fire away from her sister.  
  
Bubbles looked at her two sisters engaged in combat against the deadly machine. "I've got to help them. I don't want Buttercup to get hurt like last time," she thought. "But what can I do?"  
  
"Bubbles! Help me draw the robot's fire from Buttercup!" called out Blossom  
  
Bubbles moved to obey the command, but there was a determined look fixed on her face. "I'm not going to let Buttercup take all the risks this time!" she thought to herself. "When the right time comes, I'll be there for her!"  
  
Lightning fast, Buttercup continued to speed towards the Puffinator. She wove in an eccentric flight pattern so it wouldn't be able to predict her location at any given moment. The Puffinator spun around shooting wildly in an attempt to hit her. "Yes, I've made it!" she thought triumphantly as she reached its metal surface. She grabbed the blue triangle and pulled hard, without slowing down. It came off in her hands much more easily than she had imagined and, caught off guard, she almost spun out of control. She managed to stop herself from running into the wall of the lair, swooping up in an arch that brought her up to the top of the observatory and down the other side.  
  
"Oh yeah, I rock!" She yelled triumphantly, throwing the triangle to the ground. "Now to go back and zap that thing into oblivion."  
  
She around to the face the android, only to see Bubbles had already taken the initiative. Following Buttercup's lead, she was weaving around as she flew, head on, towards the Puffinator. "Go Bubbles, show that sucker what for!" she yelled, as she headed back towards the fray.  
  
Buttercup joined Blossom, now endeavouring to keep the fire away from the blond haired puff. "Common, ya stupid tin can! Betcha can't hit me again!"  
  
The Puffinator, however, seemed to be concentrating mainly on its closest target. Bubbles found she was having difficulty avoiding the laser blasts. "Just a little closer," she thought, "and I'll be able to direct my eye beams right into the socket behind the." she stopped short. There was nothing but more duranium behind the spot where Buttercup had pulled the triangle.  
  
"Bubbles, don't stop!" Blossom screamed. It was too late. The next laser blast caught Bubbles head on, engulfing the small girl. She gave a small, weak cry before exploding in a shower of sugar, spice, and everything nice. Blossom and Buttercup shielded their eyes from the blinding explosion that followed the demise of their sister.  
  
"Bubbles, no-," Buttercup floated in the air dumbfounded, unable to believe that her sister was gone.  
  
Blossom fought hard to keep back her tears. "I am not going to lose control this time," she thought, thinking back to her reaction last time Buttercup was in danger. Grabbing her sister by the hand, she headed out through one of the holes in the observatory roof, narrowly avoiding yet another laser beam.  
  
"Bubbles- no-" the green puff's eyes were unfocussed as her sister continued to pull her away from the scene of the disaster.  
  
"Bubbles- nooo!" hate shone brightly in Buttercup's eyes, and she began pulling with all her might back towards the observatory. Blossom threw her arms around the green-eyed puff, and hung on tight. "Buttercup, snap out of it! We can't beat that thing by ourselves! We need help!" Buttercup continued to struggle against her. Blossom tried a different tactic "If you die now, who will be around to avenge Bubbles death?"  
  
Buttercup stopped struggling. She took several deep breaths, looking towards the observatory below them. "Wait'll I get my hands on Mojo," she said in a calm, even voice that made Blossom want to shudder.  
  
"Let's try to get out of range of the Puffinator's tracking device." Blossom said. "We need to rest, and to figure out who can help us stop it."  
  
"Alright. Let's go to Farmsville. That should be far enough," said Buttercup. The two girls flew off in the direction of the City of Farmsville.  
  
*******  
  
Back in the laboratory, the Puffinator activated the wheels in its feet again, and rolled towards the small piles of ingredients left on the floor. It slowly set about the blasting each one into oblivion. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Blossom lay in a pile of hay with her arms and legs outstretched to catch the sun's warm rays. In this place, far away from the observatory, it did not seem possible that Bubbles was gone. She kept expecting her sister to pop out from underneath the hay, or come by riding one of the ponies in the farmyard. "Surprise, I'm not dead after all! I really fooled you guys, huh?" Wiping a tear from her eye, she tried to put the thoughts out of her mind and concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
"Maybe the Professor could build his own 'Puffinator'," said Buttercup. "One that was better than Mojo's. Then they could have a big 'ro-battle' to see who wins!"  
  
"Hmmm," Blossom considered the possibility. "That would probably work, Buttercup, but do you realize how much time it would take him? I mean, just to begin, he'd have to get the duranium, and that stuff's really hard to come by."  
  
"Well, Mojo seems to have an endless supply of it! Anyway, we've got lots of time. All we have to do is stay out of range of the Puffinator, and it won't do any more damage. It only attacks people with Chemical X in them, right?" Buttercup reasoned.  
  
"That's true!" said Blossom, brightening up a bit. "You know, it just might work!"  
  
Suddenly, she stopped talking, and cocked her head towards Townsville. "Do you hear something Buttercup?"  
  
Buttercup concentrated "Yeah, it kind of sounds like people screaming."  
  
The girls looked at each other, and desperation began to creep into their eyes.  
  
*********** While Blossom and Buttercup were recuperating, the Puffinator finished its task of tidying up the loose ends. Once again, it made its way down the stairs of the volcano, and headed further into central Townsville, with its antenna twirling slowly. After twenty minutes, it had reached the main square of the city, nearby the city hall, where it halted.  
  
"No Chemical X life forms in range. Bzzt- Proceeding with super hero attraction activity - Beeoop!"  
  
Pedestrians stared at the small, silver grey robot in their midst.  
  
"Hey, is that one of those new robots that'll get the paper for you?" asked one curious stranger.  
  
"Well if it is, its not doing a very good job of it," piped up a woman beside her.  
  
"There's something coming out of its arms. Do you think that's where it stores the newspapers?" asked the first woman.  
  
"Hey, yeah! That way you'd have a choice of what to read!" exclaimed another man. "Let's see if it'll wave like on the advertisement. Hello, robot!" He waved a friendly wave towards the android.  
  
The Puffinator opened fire. Before he had time to realize he was under attack, there was nothing left of the waving man but a red smear on the pavement. The other Townies stared in shock at the robot.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" asked one man hesitantly.  
  
"I think this is the part where we run screaming in terror," the short, hefty woman beside him answered in a gruff voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's it!" the man smiled brightly, then joined the other Townies in rampaging, screaming in terror, away from the Puffinator.  
  
The robot began to spin around at its midsection, picking off the fleeing civilians with deadly accuracy. Other Townies, unable to see what was happening, gathered curiously to see what all the fuss was about. Many of the newcomers were also caught in the robot's deadly blasts, or trampled by frightened citizens.  
  
******** "Bwaaa, Miss Bellum, this is terrible!" the mayor ran around in panicky circles in his office. "There's a killer robot attacking Townsville, and the Powerpuff Girls are nowhere to be found!"  
  
"Did you try the hotline, Mayor?" Sara Bellum asked patiently.  
  
"An excellent suggestion, Miss Bellum! I'll do that immediately!" The mayor ran to the Powerpuff hotline and picked it up. "Hello? Blossom? Buttercup? Bubbles? Well, who is it then? Professor Utonium! Can you put one of the girls on the line? They're not home? You have no idea where they are? You don't think they can stop the robot? Well thanks for your time, goodbye!" The Mayor hung up the receiver. "Well, Miss Bellum, it seems the Powerpuff Girls are nowhere to be found. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just get back to what I was doing. Aaaahhhh!" the Mayor continued to run frantically around his office.  
  
Miss Bellum left quietly, and went up to the roof to activate the seldom- used Powerpuff signal. As she looked up at the pink heart shape in the sky, she thought about what was happening. "Oh girls, where are you?" she called out. "You've always been able to help us before; I just know you can stop the robot. Townsville needs you. Please come back!"  
  
*******  
  
Blossom's feelings of helplessness grew as she listened to the screams of terror coming from Townsville. "Some leader I am," she thought bitterly. "Bubbles gone because I couldn't come up with a good plan, and now I sit here while the people I'm supposed to protect are being terrorized."  
  
Buttercup sprang into the air, unable to sit still any longer. "Blossom, we gotta do something! I'll try any attack plan you want, let's just go get that stupid robot!"  
  
Blossom sighed and bowed her head. "Buttercup, I wish I had an attack plan, but as it is now, I can't see any way of beating that thing. Hey, what's that?" she pointed to a small white object fluttering on a stick that had just appeared from behind a nearby farmhouse.  
  
"Looks like somebody's undershirt."  
  
A moment later, Mojo Jojo emerged from behind the house, waving the undergarment on the stick frantically. "Powerpuff Girls, I have found you! I wish to propose a truce so we can- No! Wait! Ahh!"  
  
These last words were spoken in response to Buttercup flying towards him at full speed, fists poised. She didn't stop when she reached the villain, but head butted him full throttle, pounding him back into the brick wall of the farmhouse. Cracks appeared on the wall behind him from the impact of the blow. Buttercup continued to pound on the helpless monkey methodically, speaking in a low voice between each of her blows. "You're- going to- pay for- what- happened to- Bubbles- you- darn-"  
  
"Buttercup, stop!" Blossom flew between Buttercup and the battered villain. Mojo fell to his knees and began coughing up blood, gasping for breath. "Buttercup, Mojo may be the only one who can help us defeat the Puffinator! We've got to at least hear him out!"  
  
"I don't care. I'll never work with this flea-ridden scumbag, even if I have to die!" Buttercup glared at Blossom defiantly.  
  
"Even if it means letting other people die? Buttercup, all those people in Townsville have families too. Think about how they feel when their sisters or fathers get killed. We're superheroes, and its our job to protect them." At that moment, the Powerpuff signal appeared in the sky above Townsville. "See that?" Blossom added, pointing to the pulsating heart logo. "They need us."  
  
Buttercup closed her eyes and sank slowly to the ground. Mojo got up, still gasping for breath, and took the opportunity to get a few words in. "Powerpuff Girl Buttercup, you are indeed - oof!"  
  
Buttercup jerked her arm back from Mojo, who fell to the ground again, holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself," she shrugged apologetically to Blossom, who stared angrily at her, then turned back to Mojo.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the evil simian rose to his feet and began again. "Buttercup, you are indeed correct in your anger towards me. Ptui!" He paused to spit a loose tooth onto the ground. "I have created a monster. Even I, the evil Mojo Jojo, am in shock at the carnage which my brilliant and terrible invention has brought to the city of Townsville! It is for this reason that I wish to help you to defeat the mechanoid."  
  
"Give it up, Mojo, we know it wants to kill you, too," said Blossom tiredly.  
  
"You do?" said Mojo in surprise. "Oh well, in that case I would like to help you because I am sick of not being able to return to my home due to the fear that I will be hunted down and killed."  
  
"Maybe you should get used to that feeling, Mojo," said Buttercup, glaring at him.  
  
"Yes, well - why don't we proceed with the planning of a plan-" Mojo began, glancing nervously at Buttercup and rubbing one of his numerous bruises. "In the back of the Puffinator, there is a panel on which I have placed a button which can de-activate the operating system of the robot. If you girls can distract the robot, thereby diverting its fire to a place away from myself, I will be able to shut down the mechanoid, which will accordingly cease its reign of terror over Townsville."  
  
"Why do we need you?" asked Blossom. "We're a lot faster, one of us could open the panel instead."  
  
"Ah, but that is impossible! The deactivation mechanism requires me to place my hand in a certain position above the button, lest another person who is not me should wish to cease the operation of the machine when I do not want them to."  
  
"I still don't see why we need you along," commented Buttercup, eying a rusty axe embedded in a nearby tree stump.  
  
"Of course, the hand which is placed in the correct area of the panel must be exactly the temperature of a living chimpanzee," Mojo hastened to add. Sweat had formed on his temple, and was dripping down onto his purple cape.  
  
"I don't know, Mojo." Blossom considered his plan. "That thing is pretty fast. Don't you think it would gun you down before you got close enough to it?"  
  
"Well, if you've got a better idea, let me know." Mojo folded his arms and waited to hear the Powerpuff's decision.  
  
"Blossom, could I have a word with you? Alone?" Buttercup asked, staring pointedly at Mojo.  
  
"Sure, Buttercup. Give us a minute, Mojo." The two girls began floating off to a more private location. "By the way, we saw your blueprints," Blossom called back to him. "How come there wasn't an outlet in the robot's chest behind the blue triangle?"  
  
"Oh, that? I decided not to add it, as it was unnecessary and unimportant. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." Blossom looked at Mojo with an expression similar to Buttercup's, and he backed off nervously, leaving the girls by themselves.  
  
"There's no way we can trust him," Buttercup stated firmly.  
  
"You may be right, Buttercup. But, on the other hand, he wants this thing destroyed as much as we do. I think he might help us out of self- interest."  
  
"And what if he betrays us?" Buttercup asked. "Gee, its not like he's ever done that before!"  
  
"Then he'd end up dead," Blossom reasoned. "Mojo may have a few screws loose, but he's not that crazy!"  
  
While the girls were discussing what to do, Mojo was pacing up and down in a nearby field.  
  
"What does she mean 'what happened to Bubbles'," he thought to himself. "It seems the blue eyed Powerpuff Girl has been put out of commission during combat with my deadly mechanoid. Wounded, or even-" he smiled, considering the possibilities. "Perhaps this situation I have gotten myself into is not as bad as it seems. Perhaps I may benefit more than I first realized from my incontrollable creation." His grin broadened. "If my hopes are realized, there will be only two Powerpuff Girls for me to defeat after this difficulty has been dealt with. And, two Powerpuff Girls being much less than three Powerpuff Girls, I will be well on my way to their ultimate demise and my rule of the city of Townsville! Muahahahah - wuah!" he yelled in shock as he narrowly avoided walking into a tree.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going, bananas for brains!" Buttercup yelled over to him. "Man, how'd we wind up with him for an archenemy?" she grumbled. "How come we didn't get someone cool like Skeletor or Cell?"  
  
Mojo glowered at her "Hey, I heard that. I am way cooler than either of those guys, whoever they are!"  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Blossom said, holding her head in her hands. "Geez it's as bad as when you and Bu- uh never mind". Blossom turned away from her sister. Her eyes focussed on power lines leading into Townsville. "Hey, I just had an idea! What if we jolted the Puffinator with electricity? It's tough outside, but it must have delicate circuitry inside - a big enough jolt might be enough to short circuit it!"  
  
Mojo scratched his brain cap. "Your plan is a sound one, Blossom, except that you have not taken into account the non-conductible nature of duranium. That is to say, it is not possible for this type of metal to-ugh- "  
  
Mojo fell to the ground as Blossom struck an uppercut to his jaw. He looked up at her in astonishment and attempted to rise. A roundhouse kick from the pink-eyed girl cracked his glass helmet, knocking him out.  
  
Buttercup gaped at Blossom "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"I just remembered something Bubbles said earlier. She said the antenna isn't made from duranium! On the blueprint, it showed that it was made of steel, and steel conducts electricity! We don't need Mojo - we can just zap the robot into oblivion!"  
  
"Well, why didn't you let me finish him off?" Buttercup pouted.  
  
Blossom shrugged. "Hey, you already had your fair share. Now, let's go get that robot!"  
  
The two girls took off towards Townsville.  
  
A few minutes later, the battered villain groaned and stirred from his position on the ground.  
  
"Ohh, what situation has occurred that has left me lying in this field?" His eyes widened as his memory returned to him. "Those accursed Powerpuff Girls rendered me unconscious. Me! After I came to them and offered to help them in their moment of greatest desperation, and despite my extreme aversion to doing anything that will cause any benefit or advantage to the citizens of this city!"  
  
He rose unsteadily to his feet. "And furthermore, they thought so little of me as a potential danger that they did not even stop to bind me or otherwise incapacitate me so that I could not cause them any further harm! Me, Mojo Jojo, who caused (albeit indirectly) the demise of their beloved sister!"  
  
He began walking rapidly towards his egg flyer. "I will show them what it is to reject the help of Mojo Jojo! I will help them so much that they will be helped to the fullest extent and not be in any need of help ever again!" He leapt into the flying machine, and sped off towards central Townsville. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It was late in the evening of a clear, warm, day in Townsville. Around the centre square, the roads were now nearly vacant. Bodies and burning cars littered the streets, and the sidewalks were covered with shattered glass from the shop windows. A few brave souls had already come back to begin looting. The Puffinator ignored them, turning its head to face in the direction of Farmsville "Bzzztt- Chemical X life forms approaching-" Turning, it waited as the streaks of green and pink light in the sky moved into its range.  
  
Blossom and Buttercup flew towards the robot. "Ok, so you know what to do; we lure the Puffinator towards the power lines over there. Then you keep him busy while I zap its antenna with a live wire."  
  
"And if electrocution doesn't work?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Then we'll figure out something else. Remember? We're the Powerpuff Girls! We always win!"  
  
"Yeah, and we never give up!" Buttercup smiled. "Let's get that thing, for Bubbles!"  
  
"For Bubbles!" The two girls headed towards their third and final battle with the robot.  
  
Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo circled around back of the street the Puffinator was in. He parked his flyer in an alleyway, then cautiously made his way up the street towards the android. Blossom and Buttercup were already there, hovering just on the edge of range of its lasers, and occasionally attacking it with their eyebeams.  
  
"Curses, I must get closer to the scene of battle in order to put my plan into action, but if I am closer, then the Puffinator may detect my presence, and then there will be no more Mojo! Oh well, it cannot be helped." Knowing that trying to hide would be futile, the monkey did not try to keep to the shadows at the side of the street, but strode boldly down the centre, directly towards back of the killer android.  
  
"Hey, there's Mojo!" yelled Buttercup. "I can't believe it! Is he actually coming to help us?"  
  
"Just ignore him, don't let him break your concentration," Blossom called back. "We'll need to give it everything we've got to get through this alive!"  
  
"Don't worry, leader girl!" replied Buttercup unwaveringly. "I'm ready when you are!"  
  
"It's close enough to the lines now, let's go!"  
  
Buttercup dove towards the robot, as if attempting to strike it head on. Meanwhile Blossom snapped one of the power lines, and melted off some of the protective coating using her laser vision.  
  
Mojo walked a little closer to the scene, and smiled. "Aha, it is as I had hoped! It seems that the lesser amount of Chemical X in my system makes me less of a target to the Puffinator than the Powerpuff girls! I must get to the scene while the girls are close to the mechanoid, in order to maximize the effectiveness of their presence!" He broke into a run.  
  
While Buttercup exchanged fire with the robot, Blossom prepared to strike the antenna with the power line. Gathering up the loose cord, being careful not to touch the live wires, she began to spin the line over her head in a circle. "This is it," she thought, "I can't miss this shot!"  
  
As Mojo neared the Puffinator, he began to speak. "Powerpuff Girls, you rejected my aid, but I am not one to hold a grudge. As you see, even though you turned down my offer of assistance, I am still here to help you, little ones. Help you into oblivion, that is!" With that, he pulled a small laser gun out of his pocket, and fired at Blossom. With her full concentration bent on striking the antenna, Blossom didn't notice Mojo's beam until it was too late. His laser was not strong enough to hurt her, but it stunned her for a short time; much more time than was needed by the Puffinator. Blossom didn't even realize what had happened before she was hit dead centre by one of the robot's deadly beams.  
  
Buttercup, who had been circling around in front of the Puffinator, turned towards Blossom just in time to witness the scene. As she watched Blossom's components drifting gently down into the streets of Townsville, disbelief filled her eyes, quickly turning to an overwhelming rage. Steam literally rose from her skin, which had turned a dark shade of red. Her green eyes focussed on the object of her hatred. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" she screamed, heading straight towards her archenemy, Mojo Jojo, with murder in her eyes.  
  
In her enraged state, Buttercup sped towards the villain like a charging bull, devoid of logical thought or strategy. Mojo picked her off with ease. While she hung, stunned, in the air, he quickly ran up to the android. He knew he didn't have much time to act. As the robot blasted the last living Powerpuff Girl, Mojo reached the back of the Puffinator, tore open the panel, and jammed his hand into the indented area of the same shape, at the same time pressing the red button.  
  
Even as Buttercup's death filled the surrounding area with a brilliant white light, the mechanisms that had caused her demise were winding down. "Deactivation sequence initiated- Beep! All systems shuuutting dooown-" the Puffinator's voice slowed during these last few words, then it ground to a halt, lasers still fully extended from its arms.  
  
Mojo stood in the empty street. The city centre of Townsville was quiet; no living thing moved around him. He turned around slowly, as if in a dream, surveying the bloody bodies of citizens, burned out cars, desolate shops, and the small piles of sugar, spice, and everything nice that lay around him on the ground.  
  
"Eh he he he-"  
  
His face, still bruised and swollen from Buttercup's most recent beating, broke into a smile.  
  
"He he ha ha ha!"  
  
Stopping momentarily to grind a pile of flowers under his boot heel, Mojo moved towards the centre of the square.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha- Wua hahahahahahaha!" Mojo raised his arms over his head, breaking into full maniacal laugh that echoed through the streets. "I have won! I have won! The Powerpuff Girls are no more! By my hand, they are destroyed! Annihilated! Deceased! No more will they ruin my plans or break my body or mock me with their incessant, girlish laughter! Now, no one will laugh at Mojo Jojo! All will bow down before me, and cower in fear! I am the greatest villain who ever lived!"  
  
Unnoticed to Mojo during his monologue, he was no longer the only living person in the square - one other prominent citizen of Townsville had decided it was a pleasant day for a stroll.  
  
"It sure is nice having everything so peaceful and quiet for a change," the Mayor said cheerfully, ambling over the decapitated body of a young woman without apparently noticing it. "Yessir, we should really have more killer robot attacks if it'll cut down on the traffic and noise pollution like this! I'll have to talk to Miss Bellum about making some sort of law, or whatever they call those new fangled thingies." He was distracted from his verbal ramblings by something glinting in the setting sun. "Oh, shiny!" He sauntered over in the direction of the Puffinator, and looked curiously into the still opened back panel. "Ooooh, what does this button do?"  
  
Mojo, hearing this last query, whipped his head around to look at the Puffinator "No, do not touch that!" he cried desperately, his eyes widening in terror.  
  
It was already too late; the Mayor had pushed the large red button in the back of the machine. The Puffinator activated much more quickly than it had on its initial trial. "Bzzt- Chemical X life form detected - Bleep! - Initiating annihilation procedures-"  
  
"Curses," Mojo lowered his arms, and bowed his head in a defeated gesture. The Puffinator caught the villain in the chest, blowing a large hole though his vital organs, and throwing him back onto the ground.  
  
"Oh my, that was unexpected!" exclaimed the Mayor, before continuing on with his nightly constitutional.  
  
As Mojo lay dying, the last voice he heard was that of his own creation "Bzzt- energy low - please recharge battery - automatic shut down sequence engaged - booeep!"  
  
The End 


End file.
